Taken back into Mario's Sorrowful Past
by Jamesman101
Summary: You could say this is my first fanfic to use only one game series. This is the story of Mario's tragic moment in his life, when the evil King Berserka Koopa, father of Bowser, invades the Mushroom Kingdom & kills Mario's Parents. Expect many sad moments.


Taken back into Mario's Sorrowful Past By Captain Jamesman 

I've always had this dream. It's been stuck in my head like magnet, and it will never get out of my head. This dream, is more like a memory. A very terrible memory I've always wanted to forget. It happened before I went to Metropolis, before I met all of my friends, before I met Bowser, before I even met Peach. I was only 7 years old, living in a village not very far from Mushroom Castle. About 94 percent if the people who lived in the Mushroom Kingdom were Toads, while the other 6 percent were humans. The 6 percent of humans that lived in the Mushroom Kingdom were me, my mother, my father, my little brother Luigi, Princess Peach, & a woman named Kamuke, who was a wonderful friend of my mother. I had an older sister, but she was taken by demons that forced her to become part of their crew as signed by a contract that states my life would be umharmed if she joined. We both hugged each other and shed a tear before we seperated, and she was then sent to hell, forever. So I'm the older sibling now, taking care of Luigi.

Our kingdom since I was 5 was very peaceful. Then, when I turned 7, a very terrible moment in the Mushroom Kingdom had begun. Our evil neighbor Kingdom, the Koopa Kingdom, had planned an invasion on the Mushroom Kingdom for quite sometime. Now, the King of the Kingdom, King Berserka Koopa, had thought the time had come to set the plan in motion. The horrible part was, they planned to slaughter every single Mushroom inhabitant, humans, & Koopa Kingdom Traitors, so that they would make the Mushroom Kingdom a part of the Koopa Kingdom. Berserka had hired many of Koopa Kingdom's greatest warriors, and were ready to attack. Sadly, none of us knew about the invasion, so we were not ready. And so, right at 12:00 Midnight, the invasion began. Houses were burnt, lives were killed, and treasures were looted. Even with the might of my Father & his knights, the Koopas were much more powerful, and they slaughtered my father. My mother had witnessed the death of father, and went back home, where Luigi & I were asleep. Mother had woken us up, and took us away from home.

We tried to make a run for the Mushroom Forest. We were unlucky because Berserka & part of his minions were chasing us. Mother & I ran as fast as we could, with Luigi in her arms. Many deadly fireballs, fast bullet bills, & sharp spiny eggs had tried to hit us. We eventually ran into a dead end, with Koopa's troops surrounding us. "Well now, you seem to have stumbled upon a dead end. The perfect chance to turn you all into mincemeat!" Berserka had said, along with his evil laugh. Our mother told us to stay behind as she was going to take out Koopa herself. We tried to convince her to stop, but she replied, "I have to my children. If I don't do something, our lives will end. Please have faith in me." Faith wasn't in our systems since we were outnumbered. She used all of her might to defeat him, all she could do was lay a good scratch on his face. He was truely pitied by such, and ended my mother's life by shoving his claws into her chest, right at the heart. Just as I witnessed my mother laying on the ground, her beautiful body filled with violent scars and blood, and a big hole on her chest, my own blood began to boil like an erupting volcano. My anger had risen, and because of this, my powers had finally awakened. I threatened the King of Koopas, which caused him to lose his temper, and charge after me. I leaped into the air, my body surrounded by red aura, & my eyes as red as fire. And then, I waved my arms foward, and unleashed a very devestating blast of fire, so powerful unlike anything anyone's ever seen. I successfully striked Berserka Koopa. Since the fire was too much for even him, he was killed by the immense fire.

His minions were so scared seeing Koopa's demise that they surrendered and fled back to the Koopa Kingdom. Then, my mother had enough strength to speak her final words to me. "Mario, my son. I knew someday you would attain such power. Thank you ever so much for killing the King of Koopas for good. The Mushroom Kingdom will forever be in your debt." Then I replied, "But Mama, what about you?" She answered, "I can't go on any longer my child. Berserka's claws had driven too deep into my heart. I must go." "Mama...sniff" Then my mother said, "Come here for a moment." I did what she said, and she layed her hands on me, giving me a warm hug. She shed a tear and said, "You are the greatest thing to ever come in my life. I don't want to lose you. Your life is much more important then mine, which is why I'm going to die for you." Then I replied, "If that's the way you want it, then I'm not going to stop you." Then, she took off her prized amulat, and put it around my neck, saying, "Mario, my son. I want you to have this." I started to cry, and said, "Your amulat? But mama, I can't take this! It'd be too much." Then, she placed her hand on my face, and said, "You have to. That amulat had been in our possession for many generations. It belongs to you now my son. Treasure it well, in rememberance of me." After hearing her say that, I accepted her gift, but before Luigi & I left, I went back to Mama & said, "I'll always love you Mama." She kissed me on the cheek and said, "I'll always love you too, my son. And no matter what happens, I will always watch you up in the clouds." And with that, me & Luigi left our mother to her firey grave.

The next day, the village was in ruins, and all of the villagers, including my brother & I, had set a grave for my Mom & Dad. They were very grateful for them, and had congradulated me for ridding the world of Berserka Koopa. Then, my mother's best friend, Kamuke Solara had returned from a trip to Isle Dalfino. She was completely unaware of what happened, and me what happened. I told her all I knew. She looked at the grave, and she fell to her knees. She was crying, because her bestest friend in the whole wide world had passed away. Then I told Luigi, "Well Luigi, guess we'll have to say goodbye to the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi started crying and said "You mean we going to live on streets?" "I'm afraid so lil brother." While Kamuke was still crying, she proclaimed, "No! You two will not live on the streets!" I was confused for a moment, then asked, "What are you talking about Ms. Kamuke?" She got up and said, "Your mother, she was always there for me. We've been more then best friends, more like sisters. I truely want to return the favor. So as of now, I will be you new mother." And so, after that, Kamuke was our new caretaker. She promised she would take great care of us, just like our mother did.

And that was the end of the most horrifying day in my life. Even after 18 years, it's always been stuck in my head like A.B.C. (Already been chewed) gum. I finally admitted I will never forget that horrible moment, and just live with it. I just wish I could see my mother again. But for now, I'm just glad such a fate will never happen again! ...or will it?

To be Continued...


End file.
